


Wanna Get Nasty, Baby (and feel you next to me)

by kxtsukiyuri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Castiel, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxtsukiyuri/pseuds/kxtsukiyuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, when I break you off, I promise you won't wanna get off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Get Nasty, Baby (and feel you next to me)

**Author's Note:**

> This into my first foray into the world of ABO, and it was fun. Kudos and thanks to my lovely beta/editor, [write2staysane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/write2staysane/)!

As soon as Dean crosses the threshold of his apartment, he growls, his eyes flashing. It takes him a moment to realize why, but after he figures it out, he growls again, more like a purr, and breathes in deeply. He can smell Castiel from the front door—his scent, intoxicating on a normal day, is intensified by his apparent heat, and the slightly nutty, sweet smell of slick is mixed in with it, teasing at Dean's instincts to find his mate and fuck him into oblivion. He stops in the doorway and takes a moment to breathe, hanging up his jacket and putting his boots away, tucking the socks inside them for tomorrow. He hangs his keys on the hook next to his jacket and tries to clear his head, counting to ten slowly before walking to the bedroom.

The sound of Castiel's moans and cries get louder and more desperate as Dean gets closer to the door, signaling that he's close to an orgasm. Dean opens the door, but as soon as he gets a whiff of the heavily scented air inside, he stumbles back into the hallway, practically choking with a whine building in this throat. He presses his sleeve to his nose to ward off the scent and steels himself again to open the door and is greeted with a truly beautiful sight.

Castiel has positioned himself on the floor with a large mound of pillows in front of and underneath him. He's currently fucking himself onto his biggest toy, a bright blue monster of a dildo with a suction cup that can attach to the hardwood floor. With every forward thrust of his hips, his little cock rubs against the pillows, making him cry out from the friction. When Dean enters the room, Castiel lifts his head and comes all over the pillows—not for the first time, it seems—with a strangled shout of Dean's name.

Dean sits on one of the several chairs they have in the room, this one having been conveniently dragged over to where it’s positioned in front of the mound of pillows. Castiel continues moving his hips down onto the dildo—they slow, but they never still in their movements. He simply pushes the pillows away from his cock as he fucks himself on the toy, trying to avoid overstimulation while simultaneously working himself to hardness again, which doesn't take too long since the omega is still young.

After watching him for a while, Castiel continuing to obediently fuck himself, Dean gets up and strips down to his boxers. He pushes the pillows out of his way before kneeling in front of Castiel. Dean cups the side of Castiel's neck and runs his other hand down the length of Castiel's spine, resting it in the small of his back and making his mate's hips stutter, then still. Castiel swallows, looking up at Dean and panting, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. Dean smiles softly and presses his lips to Castiel's, who kisses back eagerly. After a moment, Dean pulls away.

   "How long have you been doing this, baby?" Dean asks, moving his hand from Castiel's neck to his hair, massaging his scalp gently. Castiel's eyes flutter closed at the action, and it takes him a moment to respond, his whole body arching toward Dean.

   "Since... since about noon." Dean glances up at the clock on the nightstand, seeing that it’s nearly six.

   "And how many times have you come since then?" Castiel has to think for a moment, then shakes his head guiltily.

   "I lost count. Maybe seven?" Dean sighs softly, continuing to stroke his fingers through Castiel's hair.

   "Have you taken any breaks at all?" He asks. Castiel blushes and clears his throat.

   "N-no, sir." Dean sighs again, standing up and walking behind Castiel, taking a long look at his omega’s swollen, puffy rim.

   "Alright, that's enough for now." Castiel whines and protests as Dean gently tugs the toy out of him, even though he's still breathing heavy and his legs are shaking. Dean shushes him, smacking his ass lightly.

   "Nuh-uh, angel. No complaining. You're gonna shower and eat, and then we'll see how you feel after that, got it?" Castiel crosses his arms and pouts, not answering. Dean growls deep in his chest, squeezing Castiel's hip.

   "Got it?" He asks again. Castiel swallows and nods, but that doesn't satisfy Dean.

   "What do you say so I know you're gonna follow directions?" He asks. Castiel blushes and huffs before mumbling his answer.

   "Compliance." Dean smiles and kisses Castiel on the cheek, heaving him up over his shoulder and making him giggle softly. Dean carries him to the bathroom and deposits him in the claw foot tub, turning on the water and spraying him with the shower head once it's warmed. Castiel closes his eyes and hums contentedly until Dean sprays his face a little, making him splutter and gasp. Dean smirks.

   "C'mon, Cas. You gotta use soap." Castiel shakes his head.

   "Too tired. Can you help me?" He pleads. Dean snorts and hangs the shower head back up before grabbing the shampoo and kneeling next to the tub.

   "Didn't seem too tired to fuck yourself earlier." Castiel bites his lip, looking down with embarrassment.

   "That's different." He protests half-heartedly. Dean smiles affectionately and starts rubbing shampoo through his mate's hair, making the boy close his eyes and purr. Dean rinses Castiel's hair out when he's done and rubs conditioner through it before beginning to wash the omega’s body. He's covered in sweat and come and slick, and Dean scrubs it all away with Castiel's weird Japanese washcloth thing. Castiel sighs softly, soft and pliant under Dean's touches, and sinks a bit lower into the bath. Before he has the time to fall asleep, Dean shuts off the water and pulls Castiel out of the tub, drying him off and leading him out of the bathroom to find something to wear.

Castiel stumbles over to his set of drawers and pulls out one of his favorite nighties—it has bees and flowers all over it, with a big blue bow on the collar—and slips it on, sighing. Dean smiles, pulling on a t-shirt before leading Castiel out to the kitchen, sitting him down at the table and going over to the fridge. Castiel leans forward onto the table, resting his head on his arms while he waits for Dean to bring him food.

After a few minutes, Dean comes over with a glass of soda and a sandwich, and Castiel perks up when he smells the ham. Dean sets the food in front of him, kissing his forehead.

   "I'm gonna go clean up the bedroom, okay?" Castiel nods, already eating ravenously. Dean smiles and walks back to the bedroom. Castiel polishes off his sandwich and drink in about fifteen minutes, leaning back and sighing once he's finished before taking the plate and glass to the sink. As he washes them, he shivers and starts to feel slick leaking out of his hole, running down his bare legs. Castiel bites his lip and finishes washing dutifully before walking back to the bedroom and finding that Dean's just finished changing the sheets on the bed. When Castiel enters the room, Dean immediately stops gathering up the old laundry and sniffs the air, licking his lips.

Dean turns his head slowly to look at Castiel, his eyes flashing dangerously, making Castiel whimper from his spot in the doorway and brace himself against the wall with one hand.

   "Bed. Now." Dean orders. Castiel nods quickly, walking over to the bed and lying down on his back, propped up against the pillows. Dean walks over slowly, pulling off his shirt and dropping it on the floor. Castiel squirms and breathes in Dean's scent, closing his eyes and moaning softly from the intensity of it. Dean gets on the bed and looms over Castiel before nuzzling his neck, nipping and sucking. Castiel lets out a series of cut off gasps and moans before pushing at Dean's chest, saying quietly, 

   "W-wait." Dean pulls back immediately, breathing hard. Castiel licks his lips, continuing.

   "Wanted... wanted to use the collar tonight. And the leash." Dean's lips slowly curl into a smile as he gets off the bed, retrieving those items from a chest by the closet. He pauses before pulling out two pairs of cuffs and looking at his mate, jingling them. Castiel's mouth goes dry and he nods eagerly. Dean smirks and closes the chest, walking back to the bed and setting the toys down. He slowly pulls off Castiel's nightie, revealing his already hard cock.

Dean smirks and leans down, sucking on it briefly and relishing Castiel's surprised whimpers. He pulls off with a wet pop and sets the nightie to the side before looping the collar around Castiel's neck, snapping the ends closed. He attaches the leash to it and ties the end of the leash to one of the intricate looping metal designs in the headboard, watching hungrily as Castiel tests the slack and moans, shivering. He cuffs Castiel's wrists to the headboard as well, and his cock gives an interested twitch when his mate mock struggles against the bonds, whimpering. Dean growls and shucks off his boxers, climbing onto the bed and crawling over Castiel before leaning down and kissing him deeply, licking into his mouth.

Castiel reciprocates as best as he can before Dean pulls away, kissing down his mate's neck and along his chest. Castiel presses up into Dean's touches, gasping and trembling. Dean grins and closes his mouth over one of Castiel's nipples, nipping it and lightly flicking the other. Castiel lets out a choked whine, his wrists straining against the cuffs. Dean bites down hard on the nipple in his mouth, pinching the other one and twisting it, making Castiel arch his back and cry out, tugging at the leash. After a few more moments of biting and pinching, Dean kisses his way down his mate's body, pausing to nip at his hipbones before taking Castiel's little cock in his mouth again, flicking the tip with his tongue before moving down to the base and sucking steadily.

Castiel bites his lip and presses his hips against the bed to keep from bucking into Dean's mouth. Dean smiles around Castiel's shaft before sucking once more, hard, and making Castiel squirm and moan, tugging at the cuffs. Dean pulls off and presses a light kiss to the tip before moving down, dragging his tongue over Castiel's hole and lapping up his delicious, salty sweet slick with a moan. As he licks and kisses, his mate goes boneless against the bed, only letting out a few quiet whimpers. Dean moves back up to kiss Castiel, and he moans when he tastes himself on Dean's tongue.

   "D-Dean... please..." He whines, wrecked and needy. Dean understands what Castiel wants immediately, but decides to drag it out of him, wanting to see him beg.

   "Please what, baby?" He asks softly, mouthing at Castiel's neck. Castiel squirms and whines again, trying to pull away from the overstimulating touches on his neck, but being restricted by the leash.

   "You kn-know what I want." He responds. Dean smirks, kissing up Castiel's neck and sucking a mark into his jaw.

   "No, I don't. Enlighten me?" He purrs into his mate's ear. Castiel huffs shakily, biting his lip.

   "Dean, p-please, just—" His protest gets cut off as Dean moves up and kisses him deeply.

   "If you don't tell me what you want, I'll just keep teasing. Never letting you get what you want." He says after pulling away. Castiel whimpers exasperatedly.

   "P-please, need you to fuck me, need you to c-come in me, make me feel all full, fuck, please, need you—" Castiel gets cut off again when Dean runs a hand down his torso and wraps it around his small, straining cock, stroking it slowly and making him arch off the bed and pull at the cuffs again.

   "There we go..." Dean whispers into his mate's neck before he pulls away and opens a drawer in the bedside table, taking out a condom and rolling it on slowly, still teasing his mate. Castiel cants his hips, letting out a few needy whines. Dean shushes him and lines up with his entrance before pushing in and starting to thrust in and out slowly, holding onto Castiel's hips tightly and growling deep in his chest. Castiel makes a choked noise in the back of his throat, tipping his head back and gasping, his eyes clenched shut in pleasure.

   "Mine..." Dean growls as he fucks Castiel slowly.

   "My omega." He leans down and bites at Castiel's neck, just underneath the thick collar.

   "My bitch." Castiel moans loudly at that, nodding quickly.

   "Y-yours, Dean, always yours, _fuck_ \--" Castiel's sentence breaks off into a moan as Dean starts to fuck into him faster, his careful control slowly ebbing away now that he's buried almost hilt-deep in his mate. Castiel bucks his hips when he feels Dean's knot pressing against his rim, trying to beg for it but being unable to speak. Dean leans down and kisses Castiel with surprising tenderness, slowly starting to ease his knot inside his mate. Castiel throws his head back and howls as it slides all the way in, panting heavily and straining against the cuffs. Dean reaches up to undo the cuffs and Castiel's hands immediately tangle themselves in Dean's hair.

   "God, Dean, please, f-faster, _please_ —" Castiel begs, his words slurring. Dean growls and Castiel can feel the vibrations where their chests are pressed together. Dean nips Castiel's ear and the boy shivers, tightening his grip on Dean's hair. Dean starts to gradually thrust faster and until he's pounding into Castiel, making him arch off the bed and let out soft gasping whimpers with each shallow thrust of Dean's hips, practically sobbing with how good Dean's knot feels inside him. Dean purrs and lets out a torrent of words.

    "C'mon, baby, I want you to come for me, come all over yourself for me. Bet I feel so much better than that toy, huh? How long did it take you to come on that thing?" Castiel has to take a few breaths before responding.

   "I don’t know,” Cas admits breathily. “A— _oh_ —long time.”

   "Mm, how long have I been fucking you?" Castiel glances at the clock, his eyes clouded over with lust.

   "T-ten minutes?" He replies, unsure. Dean grins, wide and feral.

   "You close?" Castiel nods quickly and immediately, bucking his hips into nothing as the head of Dean's cock continues to drag over his prostate. Dean leans down to murmur in Castiel's ear,

   "Come for me, pretty bitch." Castiel moans loudly and shivers at the slur, and arches his back, complying with Dean's order and coming hard with a high pitched howl, painting his chest and stomach in white. Dean growls and leans down to lick some of the come of off his mate's chest, coming soon after him with a low groan. Castiel whimpers and tugs at the leash when he feels Dean fill him with his release. Through his postcoital haze, Dean reaches up to unclasp the collar from around Castiel's neck, letting it dangle from the leash. Castiel immediately goes lax against the bed, breathing hard. Dean maneuvers them so that he's spooned up behind his mate and can easily press little kisses to his neck and head.

Castiel sighs softly, finding Dean's hand where it's rubbing over his stomach and twines their fingers together, smiling vacantly. Dean peppers kisses across the back of his mate's neck, making him giggle softly.

   "You doing okay, Cas?" Castiel manages to pull himself out of his dazed state and nod, replying weakly,

   "Yeah. Thirsty." Dean laughs softly, responding,

   "I'll get you some juice in a bit, okay, baby?" Castiel smiles and nods.

   "Thank you. I feel a lot better now." Dean grins.

   "Am I better than that toy of yours?" He asks. Castiel laughs tiredly.

   "Of course you are. You love me." Dean smiles and kisses behind his mate's ear.

   "Yes, I do. I love you very much, baby." Castiel smiles, satisfied.

   "I love you too, Dean." His eyelids flutter a little and he yawns loudly. Dean rubs his stomach gently, nuzzling his hair.

   "Sleep, Cas. You did a lot today." Castiel nods and lightly squeezes Dean's hand.

   "Nighty night, Dean." He says softly, his words slurring a little. Dean smiles, kissing the top of Castiel's hand.

   "Night night, Cas." Castiel smiles and giggles softly before snuggling back against Dean's chest and falling asleep. Dean stays awake for a little longer, listening to his mate's even breathing before pressing a soft kiss to the back of his head and falling asleep with a content smile, his face nuzzled in Castiel's hair.

_fin_

 

 


End file.
